Many work areas have platforms, stairwells, loading docks and other areas which must be open to allow for the passage of people and materials, yet which pose a substantial hazard of a worker accidentally falling from this elevated area due to the lack of a barrier at that particular point. To prevent these accidents, removable safety barricades are used to block off such an area or passage when it is not in use and which can be removed when the area has to be opened. In fact, the federal government has issued strict requirements for such removable barricades.
Since these removable barricades are subject to the possibility of being struck in many different directions and frequently by heavy falling or rolling objects they must be able to withstand a substantial force from all directions without being accidentally opened. Various such removable barricades are in use, but with those prior art barricades which are complicated to operate, workers will not replace the barricade after it has been removed for use of the passageway. There is also a need for a removable safety barricade in which the locking mechanism of the barricade cannot be accidentally disengaged and thereby present the hazard of the barricade appearing to be secured but giving away when it is leaned against or other pressure is applied to it. Additionally, there is a need for a removable safety barricade in which the locking mechanism is so constructed that forces and strains normally placed upon the barricade will not adversely affect the locking mechanism and cause accidental failure.